marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean Grey (Earth-9575)
| Relatives = Presumably John and Elaine Grey (parents) | Universe = Earth-9575 | BaseOfOperations = The royal palace of the British Empire, Earth-998; formerly Switzerland, Earth-616; Paris, France, Earth-616; Manhattan, New York City, New York, United States of America, Earth-616; formerly Earth-9575 | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = British | Citizenship2 = (on Earth-998), American (on Earth-9575) | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former Queen of the British Empire (on Earth-668), adventurer (on Earth-616), predator (on Earth-9575) | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Annandale-on-Hudson, New York | Creators = Jeph Loeb; Steve Skroce | First = X-Man Vol 1 5 | First2 = | Death = X-Man Vol 1 70 | HistoryText = Jean Grey was cast off her native reality for hideous crimes. She came to the Earth-998 and posed herself as a resurrected Queen Madelyne I. At some point Nate Grey from Earth-2098 came to Earth-998. The Red Queen wanted to use him as an ultimate weapon, but he was dangerously unstable, so she gave him a genetic insignia, to stabilize his powers. In the process of experimentation, his mind was damaged and he going mad. The Queen seemingly slew him, but he secretly survived and escaped. She began traveling to different realities, in search of the perfect weapon, a "working Nate Grey". But in all realities she found only a "defective" Nate's, until she arrived on Earth-616 where she found Nate Grey from Earth-295, and posed as Madelyne Pryor to manipulate him. Months later she revealed her true identity to X-Man and traveled with him to Earth-998. She planned to use him to destroy Asia, and finally take over the world, but Nate escaped. Jean sent Mr. Scratch and the Black Knights to search for him. When they found X-Man he was with his counterpart from Earth-2098. Shaman used his powers to stabilize X-Man's power, gave him his X-Gene insignia and send him home to Earth-616. Thinking it was Nate Grey from Earth-295, Scratch captured Shaman and took him to the Red Queen. The Queen realized that it was fake, defective Nate, and then killed him. Jean ordered Scratch prepare the Engines of God, to go to the Earth-616, but before he did anything, the machine was destroyed by X-Man, and Nate killed the Red Queen. | Powers = The Red Queen had vast power, though as Madelyne Pryor she had initially placed limits on those abilities and had programmed her own mind to be only what Nate Grey dreamed she would be. Her mind was designed to possess only the memories of the Madelyne Pryor of Earth 616, and she seemed to believe herself to be Madelyne. All who examined her believed her to be a reanimated corpse or a mere shadow/reflection of Madelyne Pryor's memories created by Nate Grey. In her initial state, she seemed to only possess power by drawing it from Nate Grey, though she eventually revealed that she had a power of her own and ceased tapping him directly. Her powers included telepathy, telekinesis, and teleportation, though she occasionally seemed to tap into Phoenix-like power to accomplish more impressive feats. Upon revealing herself to be the Red Queen, she showed that she could absorb the life forces of others to enhance her own power, and she could absorb large amounts of power from other sources as well, though she was not without limits. She could explode others with a thought. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Red Queen on Marvel Appendix * Madelyne Pryor (Earth-616) * Madelyne Pryor (Earth-998) }} Category:Dictators Category:Grey Family